Niji no Shoutai
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Gakuto's birthday was supposed to be a happy affair. But then Itami Aiko had to ruin it. Dirty Pair, yaoi, Rated M, sequel to 'Gin no Ken' HAITUS


_First, sorry for the complete suckage that is the end of the chapter. Second, this is __**multi-chaptered **__so please add it to your alerts list, third; this is the __**sequel **__to __**Gin no Ken**__, so read that and the ones before it first._

_Also, -blush- Sorry for the total __**Gackt **__references. At the time I was writing that part I had just seen the movie __**Moon Child **__and his live for __**Vanilla **__for the very first time… also for the Gackt/Hyde stuff… hehe… -_-; _

_Get ready to feel VERY bad for Gakuto… and I know Yuushi really isn't as mean as he is in my stories, but the stories want to torture Gakuto so…_

**Disclaimer: I only own Itami Aiko. That's all, nothing else… except for the plot.**

_Please read and review, nya!_

* * *

~::**N **_i __**j **_i _N__**o **_**S **_h _o** u**_**t **__a _i::~

_**By**__: __x __**S **_a **d **_I __**s**_** t **_x __**F **_u **j **_I __**x**_

**C **_h _a p t _**e **_**r **_O __**n **_e**: **_**H **__a _p **p **_**y **_**B** i _**r **__t _h **d **_**a **__y_

* * *

_**~***__Three Months Later__***~**_

_-_

His lips twitched upwards at the tingling sensation being sent down his side, the smooth fingers drawing circles on his lithe waist. Gakuto felt content in that moment, he felt his stomach lurch pleasantly, and his heart beat happily.

Quietly, he asked, "Are you trying to wake me up?"

The hand stilled and then slowly wrapped around his hips, pulling him gently towards the naked body next to his. Lips nibbled at his neck as they spoke. "I didn't think you would really mind waking up like this though, besides, you were already awake, I could tell."

Opening his blue eyes, Gakuto looked up into the darker ones, bringing up his hand to wrap a finger around the silky blue hair of his boyfriend. "You know me well, Yuushi." He smiled, listening to the silence of the early morning. "It feels nice to sleep in our own house, doesn't it?

"Mmm," Oshitari moaned lightly, nudging his nose into the redhead's jaw. "It does," he bit his lip, running a smooth hand to trace the contours of Gakuto's back.

Gakuto shivered, heat shooting south to pool in his lower stomach. His hardening length twitched lightly, successfully poking into Oshitari's hip. "You're going to drive me crazy, Yuushi."

"Crazier," the kansai man corrected, laying a soft kiss on Gakuto's shoulder, eliciting goosebumbs across his milky skin.

Rolling over on top of the older man, Gakuto blinked innocently down, blue eyes widening slightly.

He smiled. "Do you want to _see _how crazy I can be, Yuushi? Again? Once more?" the former dancer rose to straddle his lover's waist, fighting off a wince at the weight on his leg.

Oshitari eyed him. "I know how crazy you can be, Gakuto. Insane, outgoing, unique," he ran his hands down Gakuto's arms, coming to stop at his hips, moving him back and forth, up and down slightly. "You always are the baby, the child, the kid, the boy, teen, the completely seductive _man _that always leaves me wanting more."

Gakuto bit his lip, rolling his hips down causing the singer to moan and arch up into him. "I like the last one the most." Gakuto playfully averted his eyes, lips pouting slightly. "So, Yuushi, I have a question, whenever you have concerts do you do fanservice? I've not been to any of your concerts sadly, I was never able too, and I've never seen any of your lives, at least none that had fanservice at least. So, do you?" he dragged a finger over the man's tip, making the both of them twitch in want.

Blinking, Oshitari repeated, mind fogged, "Fan…service?"

He nodded, lips turning up into a childlike smile. "Yeah, fanservice. You do know what that is, yeah? Where you excite your fans…" his voice trailed off as he leaned down and whispered quietly, hot breath sending sparks throughout the performer, "_Sexually_."

Gakuto sat back up. "So," he continued when he didn't get an answer right away, tugging at Oshitari. "Do you?"

"Ah," his eyes closed partially. "No, Americans… it's not at all as popular over there as it is over here. Too much prejudice."

"But Yuushi," Gakuto started, a little surprised, and stopped his ministrations. "You're not a person to care about prejudice in _America _of all places." Though he did have to admit he was a bit happy that Yuushi didn't do fanservice.

The blue haired man chuckled and stared up at him, moving a hand to drag across Gakuto's thigh. "No, I'm not, am I? But, if it were you who was a dancer maybe, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of… fanservice." He smirked lightly and raised an eyebrow.

Gakuto smirked back, extending a leg across Oshitari's body, grinding down unto the man's erecting cock.

His stomach churned.

"That's a nice idea, isn't it? Too bad that's not going to happen though, Yuushi."

Oshitari let out a small surprised noise. "Don't tell me you're going to give up on dancing again, Gakuto. It would be a shame, I've hardly gotten to see you dance."

His smirk turned into a soft smile. "No, I won't give up. But it's highly unlikely that I will be able to dance like I used to."

Standing from where he sat atop Oshitari, Gakuto walked over—limping slightly—to where his jeans lie and tugged them on. Oshitari watched his back before standing and making his way over to his younger lover.

He wrapped his arms around the small waist and pulled him closer so that Gakuto's back rested against his chest, tweaking the still erect nub as his hand ran across the muscular chest.

Gakuto gave a pleasant sigh and leaned his head back, smiling up at him. "I love you so much, Yuushi. I don't think you know exactly _how _much."

Shaking his head, he laid a kiss onto the smooth red hair. "I don't think I do. I don't act like it at least, Gakuto. I don't deserve you." He breathed quietly.

Gakuto frowned and looked to the carpet. "Don't say that, it makes me feel as if you don't think _I _deserve _you_."

"No," Oshitari spun him around quickly, sealing an almost rough kiss on his lips. "It's the fact that I am less than you deserve, not the other way around."

The redhead looked truly confused. "Yuushi, what are you talking about? You're good enough for me, always have been, always will be."

Oshitari snorted. "Right, Gakuto, whatever you say, but the fact is I've hurt you way too much to forgive."

"But I forgave you," he stated quietly, as if being scolded by a parent.

Caressing the side of his lover's face, Oshitari gently kissed his forehead. "You have, but you shouldn't even have to."

They were silent for a second before Oshitari decided to break the awkwardness evolving around them.

"So when you can dance again, will you dance for me?" he smiled.

"Of _course_, Yuushi. In _any _way you _want me to_."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Gakuto."

Gakuto laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll dance for you and we'll do some sexy fanservice, _baby_." Oshitari wrinkled his nose at the endearment.

"Sexy how?" he asked.

"Sexy like Gackt sexy."

Oshitari opened his mouth before closing it only to shake his head and open it again. "Gackt?"

The redhead nodded earnestly. "Gackt! Yeah, Gackt. Gackt is like fucking sex on a microphone stand, sex on legs, the master of fanservice."

Oshitari's brow narrowed suspiciously. "Should I be jealous?" he asked only slightly seriously.

He giggled. "I don't know, maybe. I do have a thing for singers; who knows what'll happen! But seriously, no, Gackt may be hot but I'm yours alone. Besides, everyone knows he's like, madly in love with Hyde or whatever." He nodded again, as if to get his point across.

Oshitari merely sighed. "I'm not sure I want to know." He muttered as his boyfriend went on about a vampire named Kei and vanilla, whatever _that _was about. "Gakuto. _Gakuto!_" he stated louder, successfully getting the teen's attention.

"Hm?"

"Let us stop talking… about whatever it is we are talking about. I've a little problem that needs to be taken care of in a rather _precise _way."

"Oh, Yuushi," Gakuto started, eyes shining. "You're anything but 'little'."

He rolled his eyes in reluctant amusement. "Not the point," he chuckled. "Besides," he palmed the groin area of Gakuto's jeans, bringing a blush to the redhead's cheeks. "I think you've got the same problem, Gakuto."

Gakuto glanced down, then back up. "I do, don't I?" he stepped closer to the older man. "You'll just have to take care of that, won't you?"

Oshitari said nothing and instead swiftly and professionally undid the jean's button and zipper, letting the pants drop to the floor as he took a step away from his boyfriend, drinking in the sight of the short teen standing erect.

Folding his hands behind his back, Gakuto gave a sigh and smiled innocently. "Are you just going to stand there and stare, Yuushi? Not that I mind being your statue to stare at, but wouldn't you rather _feel _said statue than look?"

Oshitari's urge only grew at his words and he stepped up to him so that they were chest to chest, running an elegant hand over the smooth skin that covered his boyfriend from head to toe.

Lowering his head, Oshitari ran his lips across Gakuto's neck, arms coming to wrap around the small body and tug him closer, relishing in the heat emanating from him.

The maroon haired teen moaned, eyes falling shut as he tipped his head back, granting Oshitari better access to his throat. Placing his lips on the throbbing vein, Oshitari sucked, liking the feeling of the blood pounding underneath his lover's skin beating against his tongue.

"Mmm… Yuushi," Gakuto felt himself being moved back to the bed, his knees hitting the side so that he tumbled softly onto the rich comforter.

Crawling over on top of the younger man, Oshitari nudged his leg between Gakuto's thighs, taking a hardened, pink nipple in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

Gakuto's stomach gave a pleasurable jolt, causing him to arch up into the velvety lips.

Spreading his legs further, he rolled his hips down, ass grinding into Oshitari's leg. Removing his lips with a small _pop_, Oshitari stared down at him. "I'm amazed that a teenager like you can have such a steady sexual appetite. How many times exactly did we do this exact thing last night?"

The redhead thought for a second. "Like… four… or six." He shrugged.

Smirking, Oshitari continued on. "And that was only _last night_."

"So what?" he rolled his eyes, reaching between the two of them to grip his older boy friend's base, giving a firm tug, and then loosening his grip, gently running a hand up and down the throbbing appendage.

He twitched in the boy's hands, barely restraining a loud moan from escaping himself, and Oshitari found himself thankful that they now owned their own place. Because—while the looks they had received from the neighbors when Oshitari still lived in the hotel, or at Gakuto's apartment—it was nice that they could be as loud as they want, do whatever they want without any possible and probable repercussions that came along with it.

Silently, he continued staring at him, slowly moving down the small, elastic body, laying a kiss on the milky skin of Gakuto's upper, inner thigh. Gakuto gave a pleasant sigh, moving his leg so that it was positioned over the singer's shoulder.

Nudging the twitching cock with his nose, Oshitari licked around the crevices of the teen's balls, relishing in Gakuto's smell.

Gakuto felt his stomach tighten almost painfully and fisted his hand in the silky blue hair and brought the other one up to clench tightly at the bedpost.

Dipping his tongue into the heat, Oshitari felt himself harden at the completely wanton noises escaping from his lover's lips. He loved that he knew he was the only person to ever make Gakuto sound like that, and he silently vowed to himself to _make sure _that he would only _be _the one that caused those sounds for however long Gakuto could stand being around him.

A part of him said that it wasn't right to have lied to the teen like that, but then the other side retaliated back, saying, "It's not a lie now."

Bringing his lips up to the weeping head, Oshitari gently ran his tongue along the slit, lapping the pre-cum from his boyfriend greedily.

After finishing that, he moved back up his lithe body, giving Gakuto a small kiss, his own taste leaving a slight taste on his lips.

Oshitari spread Gakuto's legs further apart, and—still not talking—he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube placed there (they never bother putting it in a drawer as it just would have been too much of a hassle to do so).

Before the singer could so much as open the cap, Gakuto stole it from his hands, smiling innocently up at him. "Here," he breathed seductively, bending up so that his pink lips brushed the shell of his ear. "Let me take care of that."

A shiver was sent down his spine when Gakuto pulled away, and he got a look of two beautifully glazed and hooded eyes. If it had been any other person, Oshitari merely would have said that the "glazed and hooded" look being sent his way was just trying to _unsuccessfully _and _idiotically _seduce him. But when Gakuto gave him that look, he knew it wasn't to try and seduce him, it was actually because he was just overcome with lust and love, so much so that it made him feel guilty.

He shook the feeling off, only to give a loud moan at the small hands rubbing the lube onto his erect shaft. Oshitari wanted to close his eyes and just feel him, but Gakuto stopped that bit biting down hard on his nipple, commanding the older man to look him in the eyes.

"Yuushi," his hands gripped him tightly. "Take me, make love to me, make me yours, again." An innocent smile. "I want you, I love you, because I'm yours, so let me know it, once more." He whispered, grabbing Oshitari's arms and burying his head into the singer's neck.

Oshitari wrapped his arms around his waist, gently forcing him back onto the bed. "You should know your mine, Gakuto."

He smiled up at him again. "I know, but I want to make sure you know it. You have me. Nobody else, never anybody else."

Feeling a smile of his own stretch across his lips, he placed a small peck on Gakuto's throat. "I know, Gakuto. Completely."

He sighed in contentment. "I'm glad."

* * *

Smooth, gentle hands reached beneath his shirt, nearly tugging it over his head as loud moans filled the room. The smaller teen, rolled his hips down, teeth tugging at his lover's lip—

"Hey! Hey! Hey! _No _having sex in my living room! Jiroh, get off of Atobe!" Gakuto exclaimed loudly as he tugged an unbothered Oshitari into the room only to see his best friend molesting the older man.

Jiroh's face was painted a light pink as he crawled off of Atobe's lap, only to stand and throw his arms around his younger friend. "Gaku-chan!" he grinned excitedly. "It's your birthday! You're finally nineteen!"

"Oi," Gakuto waved him off, smiling slightly. "You're not that much older than me, Jiroh."

Oshitari ignored their talking and walked over to sit next to his friend. "So," he smirked. "Long night?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs. "Ore-sama has no clue what you are talking about, Oshitari."

The singer chuckled. "I'm sure you don't, Atobe. It looks as if you and Akutagawa-kun have been—more or less—…keeping it in your pants." He eyed his boyfriend and his friend's boyfriend loudly talking and laughing across the room. Gakuto looked over to see him watching and smiled, causing Jiroh to turn around and glare at him lightly.

He smiled back—at both of them.

"How crude," Atobe whispered thoughtfully.

"So it seems that Akutagawa-kun is still angry? Even after three months?" Oshitari questioned, relaxing back into his couch.

Sighing, Atobe didn't look over at him. "One thing about Jiroh that I have learned over the years, if he thinks you are hurting someone he cares about, he holds a rather large grudge and he holds that grudge for a long time."

"Hmm," he hummed. "But you have done nothing, Atobe."

Nodding, Atobe replied. "That may be so, but Jiroh thinks that ore-sama helped someone that is hurting his friend, he won't forgive that right away."

Oshitari smiled bitterly. "I'm not hurting Gakuto."

Atobe stared at him for a moment before saying, "Are you sure about?"

"I—"

"Ootori-kun!" Gakuto's voice interrupted from the front door and the two men stood, heading their way. "You came! And who is this?" he asked, looking at the long haired brunette gazing around the entryway.

Ootori blushed and looked at the shorter man. "This is Shishido Ryou-san. Shishido-san, this is Mukahi Gakuto-senpai and Akutagawa Jiroh-senpai."

Shishido bowed lightly and said "Douzoyoroshiku (*pleased to meet you),"

"Yoroshiku," Gakuto said back, glancing between his friend and the stranger, lips twitching slightly.

"We're did you two meet?" Jiroh spoke up as they gestured them into the living room after they removed their shoes.

"A coffee shop, months ago." Shishido answered shortly, eyeing the large room.

"You and Jiroh-senpai were there, remember Mukahi-senpai?" Ootori added smiling over at Oshitari and Atobe. "Shishido-san, this is Oshitari Yuushi; Mukahi-senpai's boyfriend, and Atobe Keigo-san; Jiroh-senpai's boyfriend."

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Gakuto asked curiously.

Shishido glanced over at Ootori and blushed, shaking his head. "No, I don't."

"Good!" Gakuto grinned. "Then you're welcome into our circle!"

Jiroh smiled over at Shishido. "More welcomed then some people, at least."

There was an awkward silence and Gakuto looked at his friend, sighing. "Jiroh."

"Right, gomen." The blonde turned away and walked back over to the couch to sit next to his boyfriend, Oshitari standing just before and moving away. "Kei-chan,"

"Sorry about that, Yuushi." Gakuto gave him a forced smile.

Oshitari lightly patted his head. "Gakuto, it's fine. I can understand where Akutagawa-kun is coming from."

Gakuto nodded. "I know, but its difficult when my best friend wants to declare war on my boyfriend. Jiroh will get over it though. He can't be mad at you for too long, right?" Oshitari highly doubted Jiroh would forgive him any time soon, but said nothing as the doorbell rang and Gakuto looked up at him in confusion before shrugging and walking over to the door, opening it to see a woman only slightly taller than he was, plum hair pulled up into a bun, and a few stray curls escaping to fall down to her shoulders.

The girl eyed him and Gakuto wondered why she seemed so familiar.

"Is this where Oshitari Yuushi lives?" she asked, a slightly hopeful sound to her voice. "I know he lives around here somewhere and I've been looking for awhile now. If not, I'll go."

"Uh, yes it is actually, may I ask what you want him for?" Gakuto questioned a little suspiciously.

She gave a small, kind smile. "It's something rather… serious."

"Oh, come in," Gakuto stated, opening the door wider, silently wondering if this girl was someone who worked for his boyfriend. But she couldn't be; she would know where he lived and would've just called him into a meeting if it really was something important.

"Arigato," she bowed her head lightly and stepped out of her heels, slipping on some house slippers and followed Gakuto into the living room.

Oshitari looked over and at once the smile dropped off of his face and he walked over to Gakuto, standing next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuushi," Gakuto looked up at him. "Who is she?"

The singer looked down at him, frowning and Gakuto immediately understood. "Oh," he choked lightly, going over to the other side of the room and grabbed a glass of water. "I see,"

Itami Aiko stared up at Oshitari. "I need to talk to you, in _private_."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Oshitari stated, "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of our friends and my boyfriend."

The plum haired girl glanced over at the redheaded boy and sighed, shaking her head. "You're cruel, you know that? But fine—I was wanting to speak to you alone to spare your boyfriend the pain of having to hear this but… I'm pregnant."

The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed in all of their ears.

-

**_TBC_**


End file.
